Il aura finalement suffit d'une seule soirée
by Low-BB
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson "To Make you feel my love" de Adele.   100 % B&B ! Pas de spoilers ! Venez me lire s'il vous plait !


**J'ai cette chanson dans la tête depuis un moment, je suis totalement sous son emprise et je trouve qu'elle correspond assez à nos chouchous. Bon ****ce n'est pas de l'art, je débute ! Lisez-moi et donnez votre avis please !**

**When the rain is blowing in your face**  
><em>Quand la pluie tombe sur ton visage<em>  
><strong>And the whole world is on your case<strong>  
><em>Et le monde entier est sur ton dos<em>  
><strong>I could offer you a warm embrace<strong>  
><em>Je pourrais t'offrir un chaud baiser<em>  
><strong>To make U feel my love<strong>  
><em>Pour te faire ressentir mon amour<em> 

Tout le monde était réuni sur la plateforme de l'institut Jefferson en cette soirée du 31 décembre, tout le monde, sauf Bones et moi. Elle avait voulu prendre l'air, et c'est tout naturellement que je l'avais accompagné. Je scrutais son visage. Qu'elle était belle. Je dirais même ravissante, élégante, sublime. Même en cherchant dans toutes les stars féminines de la terre, aucune ne l'égalait. Elle était la perfection, celle qui me fallait. Je me rendais enfin compte de certaine chose concernant ma partenaire. Et, au dieu, il était temps !

**One night when the shadows and the stars appear**  
><em>Une nuit quand les ombres et les étoiles apparaîtront<em>  
><strong>And theres no one there to dry your tears<strong>  
><em>Et qu'il n'y aura personne pour essuyer tes larmes<em>  
><strong>I could hold U for a million years<strong>  
><em>Je pourrais te tenir pour un million d'année<em>  
><strong>To make you feel my love<strong>  
><em>Pour te faire ressentir mon amour<em> 

Le ciel était couvert en cette période d'hiver, mais laissait tout de même entrevoir quelques étoiles. Elles brillaient, comme si elles étaient là pour me dire quelque chose. A côté de moi, je vis Bones frissonner. J'enlevai donc ma veste, et l'a lui passa sur les épaules. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire, un de ceux qui vous réchauffent le cœur d'une chaleur inexplicable. Je lui rendis son sourire et me perdis dans son regard d'un bleu azur. C'était un de nos moments, moment où rien d'autres autour de nous n'existent.

**Oh I know U havent made your mind up yet**  
><em>Oh je sais que tu ne t'es pas encore décidé<em>  
><strong>But I will never do U wrong<strong>  
><em>Mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal<em>  
><strong>I knew right from the moment that we met<strong>  
><em>Je l'ai su dès le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés<em>  
><strong>No doubt in my mind we'd be wrong<strong>  
><em>Aucun doute dans mon esprit que nous étions mal<em> 

Au bout d'un certain temps, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, je ne serais dire, mes yeux descendirent vers ses lèvres. L'espace entre nos deux bouches se rétrécissait au fur et à mesure, et bientôt, nos souffles d'entremêlait. Je relevai mon regard vers ses yeux.

**I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue**  
><em>J'irais affamé, j'irais noir et bleu<em>  
><strong>I'd go crawling down the avenue<strong>  
><em>J'irais ramper en bas de l'avenue<em>  
><strong>No there's nothing that I wouldn't do<strong>  
><em>Non il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas<em>  
><strong>To make U feel my love<strong>  
><em>Pour te faire ressentir mon amour<em> 

Je pus y voir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Un amour trop longtemps refoulé, par peur de perdre l'autre si cela ne marchait pas. Mais aujourd'hui nous étions prêts. Oui, tout les deux. Et nous avions perdus beaucoup trop de temps à jouer au chat et à la souris. La vie est bien trop courte pour risquer de passer a côté de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le bonheur.

**Hmmm... . .**  
><em>Hmmm…. .<em> 

Doucement donc, j'avançais mes lèvres près des siennes, relevant tout de même une dernière fois les yeux, cherchant dans son regard, un refus, qui ne vient pas. Je fondis avec douceur sur sa bouche, et nous nous laissâmes transporter dans un baiser digne des plus grands films.

**Oh when the storms raging on the open sea**  
><em>Oh quand les tempêtes se tireront sur la mer ouverte<em>  
><strong>And on the highway of regret<strong>  
><em>Et sur la route du regret<em>  
><strong>The winds will change they'll blow wild and free<strong>  
><em>Les vents changeront, ils souffleront sauvage et libre<em>  
><strong>You ain't see nothing like me<strong>  
><em>Tu n'as jamais rien vu comme moi<em> 

La neige commença à tomber. Nos langues se rencontraient, se caressaient timidement. On se découvrait sous un autre jour. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que nous avions échangé auparavant. Dans celui là, on pouvait ressentir tout l'amour que ses deux personnes éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

**I could make you happy make your dreams come true**  
><em>Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, réaliser tes rêves<em>  
><strong>Though there's nothing that i wouldn't do<strong>  
><em>Je crois que il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas<em>  
><strong>I'll go to the ends of the earth for you<strong>  
><em>J'irais jusqu'au bout de la terre pour toi<em> 

Doucement nous nous séparâmes et plongeâmes nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Une étape venait d'être franchie, et aucun des deux ne regrettait. Tout ceci allait être un nouveau début.

**To make you feel my love (4x)**  
><em>Pour te faire ressentir mon amour (4x)<em>

_Notre__ début._

Bon et bien voilà ! C'est mon premier écrit sur Bones. Enfaite, c'est le premier de tous !

Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait ! Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ! Sa ne peut que me faire progressez !


End file.
